Mobius: Dark Days
by TheMenace3117
Summary: the sequel to After The War, a new enemy threatens the town of Station square and splits up the heroes by sending a few to the distant future. can the gang overcome this takeover?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second part to the story "Mobius: After The War" this Story takes place 4 months after then. I do not own the characters, Enjoy! **

Tails:

_Four months have past since what I call the greatest day of my life. Me and Cosmo are finally together. We moved in the same area as Sonic, Manic, Sonia and Amy. We've already had lots of house parties with the Chaotix and Occasionally Vanilla let Cream come. Knuckles comes down now and then and we rarely see Shadow._

_Not that we would like to see him that much._

Tails sat in his new house moving things and Sonic laid on the couch.

"This is a sweet place" He called to his friend from the living room.

"It's not the biggest" Tails replied back "but Me and Cosmo don't need a mansion. As long as we're-"

"Yeah, yeah. 'As long as we're together' I've heard that romantic stuff for awhile now" Sonic snickered

"Yeah. Well it's true, Sonic" Tails called from the bedroom, finishing putting all his stuff away.

After he's done, he goes to sit on the reclining chair next to the couch.

"Hey man, we should go see the girls downtown. I'm bored as hell" suggested Sonic

"Alright, lets go. I just gotta lock up real quick" Tails answered

Sonic raced outside and waited for Tails to come. They made there way through the streets and downtown.

Amy and Cosmo were in a clothing store when Amy's phone sounded. It was Sonic texting her.

_Hey, me and loverboy are coming downtown. Meet us at the plaza place in 15 minutes _the text read.

"what was that, Amy?" Cosmo asked

"Oh, just Sonic texting me" Amy answered, holding up her phone and texting back.

"texting?"

"yeah. It's like talking without being with who you're talking to. Kinda like a computer. You know what those are right?"

"Yes. I know lots about computers"

The girls walked out of the store and made their way to the plaza place. Amy opened the front doors and saw Her boyfriend Manic and Espio in the arcade section of the Cineplex. They were in the middle of a guitar battle on the Guitar Hero 3 machine.

"Hey boys" Amy said as she approached the two. She kissed Manic on the cheek and waved at Espio.

"Hey baby. 'Sup Cosmo" Manic replied, mashing the buttons on the plastic guitar neck.

"Greetings friends" Espio called to the group.

Amy and Cosmo sat on an air hockey table and watched the two duel. Espio beat Manic, then looked at the tall hedgehog.

"You know the deal. You pay for lunch" The chameleon said.

"Whatever, you had the advantage because all you do is play this at you're house" Manic protested

A flash of green light raced by and caused the building to shake. Manic and Espio looked around and then at each other then at the girls.

"Amy, stay here with Cosmo. We'll go check it out" Manic called to Amy as he ran outside.

Manic bumped into his brother as he turned the corner.

"Hey bro. Sup Sonic, Sup Tails" Manic said as he balanced himself.

"You feel the shaking too?" Sonic asked

"Yeah. Tails, your girlfriends inside with Amy" Manic said as he walked toward the street.

"Ok. I'll make sure nothing happens inside, text me if you need help" called the fox as he ran inside the plaza.

Sonic, Manic and Espio looked around for another flash of light. Espio saw it go by the trees in a park across the street.

"There!" he called

The trio ran to the park and looked around for a few seconds. finally, they found a white hedgehog in a tree.

"Hey, it's a hedgehog. Wonder if he speaks English" Manic joked

"Lets talk to him then" Sonic said as he approached the tree.

The white hedgehog jumped from a branch and floated in the air in front of the trio. He wore a black dress-shirt With the sleeves rolled up, baggy black pants with a white flame design on the left leg and white shoes. But his most noticeable feature was his strange spiky hair.

"Wicked! He can float" Manic said in amusement.

"He looks like a weed plant morphed with a hedgehog" Espio said.

The floating hedgehog slowly turned around and looked down at the three.

"Easy buddy. We're not here to fight. We just wanna know who you are" Sonic said

"Who am I? My name is Silver the hedgehog. You should watch what you say to me" Silver answered back

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Sonic said, a bit agitated.

Just then he was lifted off the ground, a green cloud fogged the air. Sonic flew back into a tree, groaning in pain as the others looked on. Silver looked over at Sonic and laughed at the downed hedgehog. Silver got down on level ground and waited for an attack.

"ahh!" Sonic groaned

Espio and Manic ran at the hedgehog and attacked. Manic threw a head kick and Espio threw a low kick. Silver blocked the head kick and jumped over the low kick. He grabbed Manic and tossed him into Sonic as the blue hedgehog stood up.

Espio threw a right hook and put up his hands to block the shot from Silver. They traded shots but either blocked or evaded them until Sonic and Manic jumped on Silver, pinning him on the ground.

"Come on buddy, don't make this harder than it already is" Manic said as he put his knee on on Silver's left arm.

"Manic!" Amy screamed as she came running towards the brawlers.

Manic looked up, giving Silver a chance to break free. He tossed Manic off, kicked Espio in the head and used his psychokinetic power to throw Sonic across the park and into a garbage can.

"Ow! Damnit!" Espio called out.

Tails ran over to Sonic to check on him.

"You ok? What happened?" Tails asked, picking his friend out of the garbage can.

"I got my ass kicked..." Sonic replied.

Tails stared at Silver from across the park and got a look at him.

"Whoa. That guy looks a bit creepy" Tails said he helped Sonic up. The two stood up and looked at the glowing hedgehog flying towards the clouds. They had never seen anything or anyone like Sliver.

The whole gang looked into the sky and saw Silver grinning, then fly away.

"So, does this mean you guys don't need me to pay for lunch now?" Manic asked

The gang all looked at him with a strange look.

"I'll take that as a No"


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Tails walked back to the gang. They sat in silence, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"What the hell was that thing?" Amy asked

"Not sure. I've never seen anything like him" Sonic said

"A hedgehog with some weird powers" Manic added

"Psychokinesis. The ability to move objects by mental effort" Espio explains

"English?" Manic says

"He has the power to pick up, move and throw almost everything just by thinking of it and focusing in on it" Espio says "That's why he was able to throw Sonic without even touching him"

"Jesus, imagine him picking up buildings and downing that" Amy says

"I don't think he can support that much weight. I would guess that even his powers have limits" Tails says

"Well, whatever he can do, it's not good. He attacked us and we didn't even provoke him. I'm guessing he's an enemy" Sonic says

"But what does he want? Why would he attack us?" Manic asks

"I don't know, but I plan on stopping him. Guys, we're going around town and looking for him. If anyone finds him, you call my phone immediately. Now lets move" Sonic orders

"I'll meet up with you guys later, I'm taking Cosmo over to Cream's house. I'll stay in touch" Tails says

Sonic bolts down a main street, swerving in and out of traffic while Tails picks up Cosmo and the two fly off. Manic runs left from the park and Espio turns invisible and disappears. Amy decides to follow Sonic and now everyone is searching the city.

Amy catches up to Sonic and punches him lightly in the shoulder.

"Amy? Why are you following me? I thought you guys were splitting up and looking in different parts of town?" Sonic says

"Manic took off without me so I wanted to hang out with you" Amy answers

"Look, now's not the time to be playing around, we've got this freak flying around town and we've got to stop him"

"Why are you always so serious? I mean, every time we hang out you're in a bad mood, or you're too concerned about something"

"Amy, we don't have time to be arguing about pointless things like this-"

"Sonic, lookout!"

Amy stops and just as Sonic turns around he gets picked up off the ground and held up. Amy pulls out her phone and calls Manic and tells him to hurry over.

"Ah, hey! Let go! Sonic says, trying to fight off Silver.

The white hedgehog holds Sonic with one arm and punches him with the other. Sonic is able to block one punch and pull away from Silver. Just before he freefalls, Sonic grabs Silver's legs and pulls him towards the ground. Silver spots a river and flies towards it while Manic runs up and sees the two fighting in the air.

"Hold on, bro! we'll get ya down!" Manic yells.

Amy and Manic run underneath the two and follow them until they are stopped by a chain link fence. The other side of the fence is the river, so they can't go over. They look on in terror as Silver holds Sonic 50 feet above the river, about to drop him.

Sonic looks down and sees the water, so he grabs on tighter onto Silvers legs. Just before the white hedgehog can drop him, Espio re-appears on the side of a factory and tosses a few ninja stars at Silver. The white hedgehog grasps at his forearm and goes out of control, making Sonic lose his grip and fall.

"SONIC!" Amy screams

Sonic freefalls down towards the water and closes his eyes in terror since he can't swim. Just before he hits the water, he is caught by Tails and brought back to land.

Espio tosses more stars at Silver, then the white hedgehog flies directly at him. The two crash through a wall of the factory and onto the floor. Manic runs over to the factory and sees Espio in the air so Manic dives at Silver. Espio drops to the floor and Manic begins to punch Silver until he slips out of Manic's grasp and escapes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets' get back to my place, guys" Sonic said, getting to his feet. He stopped Tails and looked at the fox "Thanks, Man. I owe ya one"

"No problem" Tails replied

The gang made their way back to Sonics' house to talk about a strategy for the next battle.

"Okay, this guys' a lot tougher than I expected, and he knows how to use his power. So guys, I think we're going to need some extra help" Sonic says, looking over at Espio.

"I'll call Vector and Charmy. Vector's good one the strength part, and just in case Tails is busy, we'll have another pilot to help out" Espio says

"Good. And I think we should call up another tough guy" Sonic looks over at Tails "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Already on speed dial" Tails answers, pulling out his phone.

"Do you guys mean Knucklehead? Ah, come on guys" Manic says

"What?" Sonic asks

"The guys a bit rough on the edges. I think he'll trash talk us more than freak boy" Manic answers

"Well we need all the help we can get, deal with it" Sonic says.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if feelings get hurt" Manic says, walking upstairs to his room.

Sonic turned on his T.V and surfed through all of the channels, then he turned it off. Amy looked on and watched as Sonic did a few pushups on the kitchen floor. Finally Tails came back inside after his call to Knuckles.

"Just got off the phone with him, he said he'll come. I guess he had something to do tonight so he'll be here by tomorrow morning. But you know him, that probably means afternoon" Tails said

"Okay. We should be ready by then. We meet up here at 10, wait for Knuckles to get here and we mess Silver up. Take care, Bro" Sonic fist pounded Tails and The fox flew home.

Sonic turned around and looked at Amy, noticing she was staring at him. he looked on both sides of him, then back at her.

"Something you need?" Sonic asked

"No" Amy answered

"Then quit looking at me. I'm going to bed" Sonic called to Amy as he walked upstairs.

Amy sighed, walked to her room and laid down on her bed. She looked over and saw Manic playing Guitar Hero and messing up. she shook her head and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came as Sonic woke up and rounded up his friends back his house. Knuckles was on his way to the hedgehog's house, and by 1:30 Sonic, Manic, Espio, Vector and Charmy, Tails and Knuckles were at the house.

"Alright, that freak is done today" Manic started

"Yeah.. So what's the plan?" Vector asked

"Definitely not 'let Sonic go first'" Knuckles called out, standing by the living room window.

"We gotta be smart about our attack. Once we see him, swarm. Get on all sides and don't give him and space" Knuckles looked over at Tails. "Tails, you got him if he tries to take off in the sky" Knuckles said

Tails looked up at Knuckles because was a bit concerned about this approach.

"But what if he-"

"Tails" Knuckles interrupted "All you gotta do is keep him near us. You don't gotta do any superhero crap out there, alright?"

"Y-yeah. I got it" Tails answered

"Hey, Knux, why do you gotta be a hard ass about this? It's not like we're going to war, chill out a bit" Manic called to the Echidna.

"Look, you guys needed help, I'm your help. If you don't like it, I can go back if you want" Knuckles replied back

"Hey, we're taking down Silver, not each other. Come on guys" Sonic said, trying to calm the tension.

The room went quiet as the guys thought this strategy over.

"Alright, lets move" Knuckles ordered

The crew left the house and went out their own ways. Sonic ran downtown to look, Manic to the industrial side, Tails in the sky, Knuckles to the woods and The Chaotix walked around the neighborhoods. It took about 20 minutes of searching before Silver was spotted.

"Boys, I see him by the casino" Tails called on his Walkie-talkie.

"Stay on him" Knuckles called back

"Got it" Tails said back

Tails flew off the ground and to the glowing hedgehog, following behind him in the sky. Soon Sonic saw Tails in the sky and then saw them both overhead, so he ran too, following close on the ground.

He heard a loud engine roar and he looked over to the left side of the street. He noticed Manic behind him driving a red muscle car with Espio, Vector and Charmy.

When Sonic looked back up, he saw Tails fall from the sky and hit the road in front of him.

"Tails!" Sonic called, racing over to the fox.

Silver nosed dived at the blue hedgehog from the sky but was caught in mid air by Knuckles. The two skidded across the street, fighting for control. Manic jumped out of the car and joined the fight.

"Grab his arm!" Knuckles yelled as he struggled with Silver.

Manic got a hold of his left arm, sat on it and locked Silver's arm in an Armbar. Espio and vector caught his legs and held him down as knuckles put his forearm under Silver's chin and locked in a sleeper hold.

"Yeah guys, get him!" Charmy yelled from the sidewalk.

"Tails! Are you ok? That son of a bitch.." Sonic snared as he helped his friend up.

Tails was knocked out, bleeding from his forehead and his face was bruised up. Sonic dragged Tails to the muscle car, put him in the passenger seat and walked over to the guys.

Sonic had a blank look on his face as he walked over to the guys and booted Silver in the face. He continued with a knee to his rips and left's and right's to the face.

"Sonic, get off!" Knuckles ordered as Sonic continued the beating.

Knuckles knew if there was one mistake then Silver would get out of their grasp. Sonic wouldn't let up so Knuckles let go and pulled The hedgehog to the ground.

"When I tell you something, DO IT! Knuckles yelled as Sonic finally calmed down.

The Echidna let go of Sonic and went back to Silver. Knuckles ran over but as soon as he got to the fight, he was hit with a boot to his right knee and another to the groin. Knuckles fell to the ground in pain while Silver struggled with the rest of the guys.

Silver started to glow Green intensely as he threw elbows at everyone around him. Eventually, they all let go and Silver got up to his feet. His eyes were now completely Green, and he let out a loud scream of anger.

"Great" Manic said as he stood up.

Espio and Knuckles ran to Silver as Sonic, Manic and Vector caught up.

"Okay guys, swarm this asshole!" Knuckles ordered

The five circled round Silver and waited for him to strike. The glowing hedgehog floated up just out of their reach.

"Get down here, you coward!" Sonic yelled, trying to jump up at Silver.

The White hedgehog looked at the muscle car Tails was laying inside and grinned. Sonic looked at the car then knew what Silver was about to do. Sonic raced to the car but Silver had already levitated it. Sonic jumped off a tree and tried to grab the bumper as it rose up but just missed it and he skidded across the ground.

Once he looked up, the car flew back fast and collided with a building, immediately bursting into flames. The whole gang stood in shock of what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like the whole city went silent for 10 minutes as Sonic was trying to process what just happened. He laid on the street staring at the inferno that was a car. A car his best friend was laying passed out in, and now dead.

Knuckles tried to help his friend up but Sonic just stayed on the ground and stared at the car. Then, he shut his eyes and his fur turned to a dark blue color. He levitated up to his feet and rose up to the same height as Silver. He clinched his fist and bolted at his enemy.

Silver dove at the ground and when he landed, he started to swing at Vector but was tackled into a street light by Sonic. The light fell down and glass flew as Sonic began to hammer on Silver.

"YOUR DEAD!" Sonic Growled in a low, evil tone.

Sonic threw Silver across the street and the white hedgehog hit a chain link fence. Silver slowly got up to one knee and then saw Sonic Coming towards him. Sonic ran up, kicked Silver in the gut and jumped back on him, continuing to punch him in the face.

"Sonic! Chill, man!" Manic yelled from down the street.

Sonic didn't listen, he just went on with the beating. He picked up Silver, but was hit with one punch in the face. Sonic blocked the next punch and kicked Silver in the gut, sending him flying down the street and back towards the Gang. Just as Silver tried to run away, Knuckle threw a fake kick and instead a hard punch, or a Superman punch, to the face and Silver went down again.

"You ain't getting away this time, freak" Knuckles said

Sonic ran up and started stomping on Silver's body everywhere, then it was time to end this. Just as he went for the final blow, a gigantic flash of lightning hit the ground and Sonic jumped back, letting go of Silver's neck. The clouds started to turn dark purple and within seconds, pitch black. The sky was now as darker than they've ever been.

A blackout hit the city with every source of light dying out and then it started to rain intensely. The only thing that was visible was the lights of a large air craft in the sky. The craft hovered down like a helicopter from the clouds and a person stepped out onto the deck. Eggman.

"What the hell is this?" Knuckles called out.

Everyone in the city was now outside and watching what was about happen.

"Hello my old friends. Miss me? Haha.. I missed all of you, too" the doctor said.

He made his way across the deck and walked towards a large spot light.

"You're all probably wondering what this is, or why this is happening. This is the end of your world as you know it. The end of all of you. A certain friend of mine came to find the chaos emeralds and put any who abuse it's power to justice" Eggman looked over at the spot light and it shined upon Sonic and the Gang.

"Once he heard about Sonic and his friends using them for their own gain, he went out to find and destroy them, so they would not be able to use them again. He doesn't like greedy fiends like you. But I persuaded him to not kill all of you, but instead send you away to a place where you won't return. Then, you won't get in our way"

Silver got out away from Sonic, got to his feet and quickly knocked the blue hedgehog down with one kick to the back of the head. Silver used his power to hold Sonic down and looked over at the rest of the guys.

Knuckles, Manic and Vector ran at Silver but were stopped quickly and held against a wall by a glowing green cloud.

"Now then, Silver, the rest is yours" Eggman called out.

Silver raised the four friends up, and with a snap of his fingers, they disappeared. A cloud of green smoke filled the air where Sonic and his friends were just at. Espio, the only one to escape, turned invisible, grabbed Charmy by the arm and made his way to the Chaotix headquarters.

"Now, for the rest of you. Don't think I forgot about all of you fine citizens of Station Square"

The crowd began to shout and scream at the doctor, which made him smile.

"Now everyone, stay calm. The end is coming soon, so don't try to fight this. Don't try to run or leave, the day of judgment will be here. And I will conquer this world. Be aware, I have an army of soldiers ready to break all of you at the snap of my fingers. Just stay in your homes until the time is upon us" Eggman said.

He waved at the crowd and smiled as he walked back into his ship.

The crowd went into a riot and started to throw anything they could at the ship, then the Robot army came out. Thousands of robots floated from a large door on the ship and lined the streets. All the people screamed out and fled back to their homes.

The only ones left outside were The robots and Silver. He stood on the car he destroyed, the flames dying out as he stepped on them. The only one left for him to take down was Shadow.

Espio made it back to the Chaotix headquarters, let go of Charmy and Locked the doors.

"Espio! I can't see anything!" Charmy cried, bumping into everything in the kitchen.

The Chameleon pulled out his phone and turned on a bright light, half of the room lit up.

"That better?" Espio asked

"Yeah" The bee answered

"Good. Grab anything you want from your room and get as much food as you can carry, we're not coming back here for awhile" Espio said

"Espio, are we going to die?"

"I can't answer that. Now go"

Charmy took Espio's phone and walked to his room, collecting his possessions then walking back to Espio in the kitchen. The Chameleon picked up a back pack and filled it with cans of food.

"Espio, why do we need food?" Charmy asked

"Because we need this food to last us for awhile" Espio answered, still packing food.

After he was done, he took his phone back and put on the back pack. The chameleon grabbed Charmy by the wrist and opened the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To Amy's


	5. Chapter 5

**Got sort of a short Chapter here, sorry bout that. Anyways, enjoy**

"Were are we?" Manic spoke first.

The 4 appeared in a large, dirty looking room inside an old, run down apartment building.

The friends were laying in separate spots in the room. Manic slouched on a chair, Vector on the floor, Sonic on a burnt up mattress and Knuckles sitting up against a wall.

As they all got to their feet, Knuckles looked out of the window and got wide eyed. The sky was filled with black and grey clouds and not one sign of life outside the building. It looked like the ruins of the apocalypse.

"Looks like we're about 20 stories up, so we gotta make it down and outta here" Knuckles explains

"But it doesn't look like we have anywhere to go out there" Vector said.

"Then we'll find a place to go" Sonic said

Vector nodded and opened the front door, peering into the hallway. It was Empty.

"Hall's clear" Vector called back

"Alright, we'll just make it outta here and find a way back home. We can't be that far away" Manic replied, stepping into the hallway first.

"Manic wait!-" Sonic yelled

The spiky haired hedgehog groaned in pain and crashed through the room's wall. Sonic ran to his brother, but was kicked into a T.V stand. The attacker was Shadow.

Knuckles and Vector jumped on the black hedgehog, all three collapsed to the floor and held him down. Manic stood up and looked at Shadow, and noticed his eyes were pure black with a red dot in the middle. This was an Android.

"Kill it!" Manic yelled.

The Green Hedgehog stomped on the black hedgehog's face until it cracked, then broke open, exposing wires. Smoke came out of it's head and the guys let go.

"Damn, nice kicks" Vector complimented

"This all you got, Eggman? It's gonna take more than one robot to stop us!" Knuckles yelled out, hoping the doctor heard.

A T.V turned on, and all the cameras in the hallways flashed red.

"Oh, I know it's gonna take a lot more to take you out" Eggman said " So I put you in a building full of playmates. And as for trying to get back home? Well, This is Station square 75 years in the future, so you can call this your new home.. cause your never getting out! Have fun, boys, and remember, I'm always watching...HAHAHA!

Knuckles punched a hole through the T.V then The four regrouped.

"Okay, so this place has got lots of guys waiting for us. As soon as anyone sees them, attack. Fight as hard as you can, cause these guys will. If we go down, let's take a few of these fuckers with us!" Knuckles called to his friends.

The guys responded with shouts of agreement, and then they went off, ready to fight anything that opposed them.

The sky in Station Square was completely black. Only the lights of Eggman's ship, a few street lights, emergency lights in houses and 5 large spot lights on the ship were visible in the city. Silver sat on a table at the city plaza building, waiting for anyone to show up.

Espio and Charmy went to the side window of Amy's house. A few knocks scared Amy, so she picked up a knife and a lighter. She went to the window, shined the lighter and saw their faces. She signaled for them to go to the back.

"There you guys are! Where's Everybody else?" Amy asked as she opened the back door.

Espio went silent as he walked up to Amy, then he looked down and sighed.

"No.. no, Espio...where are they?...are they dead?!"

"I-I don't know, Amy"

Cosmo came out to the back door as well.

"Espio? Where's Tails?" she asked

Just as Espio went to tell her what happened to Tails, a loud noise came from the fence. Someone was there, then he showed himself.

"Right here"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"what the-" Espio said, shocked at the sight of his friend.

"how's it going" Tails replied, walking closer to the porch.

"I thought you were dead" Espio said back.

"I can handle myself pretty well. Where are the others?"

"They uh-disappeared. That freak must've done something to em. One second I saw them, then they were gone"

"oh shit..we gotta get 'em back here"

Tails limped over in the light, revealing his bruises and dried up blood.

"Tails, you're hurt.." Cosmo said

"I'm fine, now" The fox replied

"no, Tails, you need to rest" Espio called to his friend.

"yes, I think we all do, come on." Amy said, getting her friends inside the house.

As they went inside, Silver popped out of the bushes by Amy's house to inspect the noises he heard.

Just as the emergency light on the back door shut off, Silver went into the backyard. He was 5 feet from the door when he got a call on his wrist watch from the doctor. 'Lucky punks...' he thought to himself as he left.

"ok, so we're on the 15th floor. Not one android has come to fight...you sure Eggman ain't pulling our legs?" Manic asked, bored expression on his face.

"I know the doc is known for lying, but I don't think he would leave us in a big building to escape without something to come and kill us" Knuckles said, equally as bored.

"damn, I thought we'd be smashing faces by now" Vector said

Loud footsteps were heard in the staircase. Sonic knew this was the first wave.

He signaled for the guys to wait in separate rooms as he stood at the end of the hall, waiting for them to come.

The staircase door opened, about 20 androids filled the hall. Sonic smiled and gave them the finger. The first android came running full speed, but was shoulder blocked through a wall by Vector. 5 more came running and Manic whipped out his pocket knife. He sliced opened the robots and Knuckles ran towards the rest.

"bring it!" Knuckles yelled as he swung furiously at the androids. It seemed like he had super speed coming into the first robot. As he landed punches, the made a loud thud on every robot. Sonic ran to the Echidna and joined the massacre. It looked like red and blue blurs going 100 miles an hour at the robots. Finally, they were all down.

"good fight, boys" Knuckles said, trying to catch his breath.

"they didn't seem too hard. You guys made it seem like they were near unstoppable" Manic replied. Sonic and Knuckles gave him a dirty look.

"what?"

"let's keep moving" Sonic said. The four went to the stairwell and kept going.

It was now morning, the sun was up and the city was now brightened. But Eggman and Silver still controlled the streets. The police were surrounding the ship but this seemed to do nothing. Cosmo looked out of the blinds in Amy's window, then went back to the group.

"The police are outside" Cosmo said

"ah, they won't do nothing. They can't. They're all afraid" Espio called to her.

"hey guys. I might be able to reach Sonic" Tails announced.

"really? How?" Amy asked impatiently.

"I'll see if I can call him" Tails answered, pulling out his phone. He dialed Sonic's number frantically and called.

Sonic heard his phone ringing and quickly pulled it out. He saw "Tails" on his screen and answered.

"Sonic?" Tails asked

"Tails, it's you! I'm so glad to hear your voice, buddy!" Sonic answered

Everyone in Amy's house now huddled over with Tails, and Knuckles sitting next to Sonic.

"me too man. Hey where are you guys?"

"Some building Silver sent us to. But I don't think you guys will be able to get here."

"why?"

"'Cause this place is Station square 75 years from then"

"what? Then how am I able to call you, Sonic?"

"I don't know. I thought you knew, seeing as you called me"

"well, listen. I'm going to get you guys back, no matter what"

"well, I don't know but-"

"no, Sonic. I swear to you, I will get you guys back here. Alright?"

"yeah, Tails. Hey, I gotta go, we got trouble here. Call me later, bro. Take it easy"

And just like that, Sonic's voice was gone. Tails left his phone on the coffee table, and was thinking of how to get his friends back, then it came to him.

Tails spoke first.

"alright, the only way we can get them back is by Silver. If we corner him, we have a chance to get them back here. So, tonight, We're gonna find Silver and-"

"that's easier said then done, now isn't it, Miles?"

Everybody looked at the side window. Shadow.

"you like scaring us, don't you?" Amy said

"a little. Listen, your little plan sounds crazy as hell...and I like it" Shadow replied

"so you're gonna help us?" Tails asked

"whoa, I ain't never said anything bout helping. I just like your plan. I wanna see you actually try"

"Are you here to just mock me? I know you hate me but you don't need to come here for this. Alright, so just go"

The room went silent. Then Shadow spoke.

"as much as I do despise you, I hate these assholes more. So you know what, maybe I will help you. But after this, never again."

"ok, that's all I need, now, let's take down Silver...whoa, better turn this off or the battery's gonna die" Tails said, turning off his cell phone.

The plan was set, and with Shadow on their side, things seem to be going good for the gang.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was starting to set as the team of Tails, Amy, Espio, and Shadow hit the streets. They were all spread over different sides of the neighborhood, each watching out for Eggman's troops or Silver. Finally, the chameleon spotted The White Hedgehog alone in an alley way.

Espio walked and climbed up a side of an apartment building and turned invisible. The plan was to box Silver in and surround him. Tails walked cautiously towards the hedgehog on one side of the street while Amy covered the next street. Then Shadow went in.

"Hey, Dickhead" The black hedgehog taunted.

Silver just stood in the alley, looking Shadow in the face. Espio climbed closer to Silver so that he could pounce on him.

"You deaf? I said, come on, Freak!" Shadow continued, stepping closer.

Silver didn't make a single move. It was like Silver was a statue. Espio inched his way just above Silver and waited for a signal from either Tails or Shadow.

Tails popped his head around the wall, standing beside Shadow, and Just out of sight of Silver. Amy stood on the opposite side of Shadow. The black hedgehog held out his hand so Espio could see and started to count with his fingers.

_Okay_ Espio thought to himself _On three_

Shadow started walking over to Silver and made a one with his finger. He was about 10 feet away from him and made a 2. Just as He went for the 3, Silver turned, got a hold of the Chameleon's throat and blasted Shadow with a green wave and the hedgehog went flying down the street.

"Gonna have to be better than that!" Silver yelled as he held Espio up and levitated towards the sky.

Tails quickly took off in the sky and followed close behind. Amy ran over to Shadow to help him up, but he was already off by the time she got to him.

"You can join your buddies" Silver said to Espio.

The white Hedgehog held Espio, swung his arm back and tossed the chameleon higher into the air and zapped him with a green blast, smoke appearing were he just was. Tails yelled out in anger at the sight and darted at Silver.

"Go back to the house!" The last thing Amy heard from Tails as he flew higher into the clouds.

She took off back home but was stopped by 6 robots. She looked over and saw Shadow. Giant bots that resembled Omeaga but colored purple and blue held a large chain around his neck. Amy knew she was caught.

Tails finally caught up with Silver in the air and it was go time. Tails swung at the hedgehog but missed. Silver caught the fox by his shirt and gave him 2 shots to the gut. Then he held Tails still.

"I'm gonna finish you this time, kid"

Silver clutched Tails' throat and hit him with one last hard head-butt, disorienting him. Silver floated back down to about 70 feet in the air. He let go of Tails and held up his fist, letting him fall. He was looking to unleash one last blast of deadly energy.

Like the speed of sound, Shadow grabbed both ends of the chain and pulled them hard, causing the bots to come forward and hit each other. He took a rifle from one of the smaller robots and without looking shot up at the sky and at Silver.

Silver went to blast the falling fox but was hit with a bullet in his right thigh which caused moved his hand out of place. The blast came out of his hand but went off target by just a little bit.

The green flash of energy tore through Tails' left leg and hit a car on the ground. The explosion of the car was enough of a distraction for the friends to escape. Amy ran back to the house and Shadow held off the remaining robots so Tails could get away.

Tails had just enough energy to fly and was barely able to get back down safely, but he made it. He got to the street, ducked behind a car, saw Amy and ran. He clutched his leg and followed Amy, limping along.

Shadow sped off in the opposite direction. Silver came floating back down and watched the hedgehog leave.

Later on that night, The gang regrouped in Amy's house.

"How did they know? How'd they know what we were gonna do? About cornering him, and bringing Shadow?" Tails asked.

He laid on a table while Cosmo cleaned the blood out of his wound, his thigh still steaming from the shot. The fox screamed and groaned in pain As Cosmo wrapped his leg up with a shirt and began tying it tightly.

Amy watched on from the hallway, and thought about Manic, Sonic and the rest of her friends. She gazed at the cell phone Tails used to call Sonic. She repeated what Tails just said "how did they know?" in her mind, then knew.

"This is how they freaking knew" Amy said, surprising Both Cosmo and Tails. She picked up the phone and held it up.

"Shit..." Tails said, jaw dropping.

"They must've tapped the line and made up their own damn plan to try and take us all down" Amy called to her friends.

"But they only got Espio. That asshole got him...and sent him away"

"With the guys?" Cosmo asked

"I hope" Tails answered, standing up and limping away.

Sonic and the guys had just beat some androids stupid when they heard a loud groan in the stair well.

"The hell?" Knuckles said

"That don't sound like one of these guys" Vector replied

"Lets go check it out" Manic said

Sonic and Manic went first into the stairwell. Sonic looked up and saw him.

"No way" Sonic said, completely surprised.

"What? Who is it?" Manic asked

"It's Espio!"


	8. Chapter 8

Vector raced behind The Hedgehog brothers and looked up in the stairwell.

"What? Really?" Vector asked, surprised at this discovery.

"Yeah, it's him. Espio! Come down here!" Manic yelled up.

"'Cause ya now, he can make it down 7 flights of stairs just like that" Knuckles replied to Manic sarcastically.

"Hey, no body asked for your opinion knucklehead"

"What? I should smash you out, boy"

"What's stopping ya?"

As the two argued, the chameleon appeared in front of them.

"What the-" Manic said

"I'm a ninja. You never see me coming" Espio replied back

"Yo, Espio, what's up, Espio" Vector greeted his friend, fist pounding him

"Got sent to this place" Espio replied "and it looks like a hell hole"

"Yeah, this ain't no paradise" Sonic said.

"Listen we ain't got time for kissing each other's ass" Knuckles added. "We gotta keep moving-"

A loud PA system went on throughout the building. Eggman again

"Welcome aboard, Espio. You're in for a treat. I've recently sent in some more upgraded machines to slaughter you all. I call them "Shredders" they have heat seeking technology built in to spot you from anyway in this place. You can't hide, because these guys will find you all. Play nice" the PA system shut off.

"I'm guessing You've Been fighting some guys and now Eggman's sent in tougher ones" Espio said

"Yeah, you got it. They're androids that look like Shadow. But what do these new ones look like?" Manic replied

"We'll find out. Alright, boys. Lets take em' down quick and get the hell outta here" Knuckles ordered.

The crew of 5 hurried down the stairs and at the same time were watching out for any Androids. They reached the 11th floor and found a few bots standing around. Espio went invisible and quickly cut open the bots with a throwing star.

Sonic and Manic destroyed the remaining androids while Knuckles and Vector busted down a large metal door blocking the staircase.

"I don't see any of these "Shredders", I think they're fake" Manic said, kicking a broken robot into a pile of ruble.

And just like that a taller, thicker black and green colored robot burst through the ceiling, zoomed down the hall and knocked down the entire crew. This robot had Chrome Eyes, a large mouth piece that looked like the grill of a truck and giant metal arms.

"Oh, there he is" Manic called out, getting to his feet.

The bot swatted away Espio's kick, elbowed Sonic into a door of a room, sweeped out Vector's legs and back handed Manic. Knuckles ran up to the large robot and uppercut it. This did nothing to it, and Knuckles recoiled in pain.

Espio grabbed a hold of it's neck, keeping it still while Sonic ran over to them. Sonic and Knuckles lined up a double punch and Espio jumped off just in time. The bot flew through a side window and off a balcony. Manic looked out and watched it explode as it hit the ground.

"There's freedom down there. It looks depressing. What with it being all grey and rainy outside" Manic called to his friends.

The battered friends continued down the building in hopes of soon leaving this hell. Floor by floor, they wiped out Androids and a few Shedders. Their injuries were slowly getting to them.

Each punch weaker than the last, and their energy running out. Soon enough, they were being beaten more than they were beating the bots. But they didn't stop. At least not yet.

"I don't think I can make it through" Manic said, Wiping away dried blood from his lip.

The Green hedgehog limped over to a window, looking to see if the sky had changed. But it never changes. It always has that death look. The green hedgehog limped back to the group.

"Listen. I think you guys should take a rest. I can stand on watch for you" Espio offered.

"Okay, Man. Just call us if anything happens and you need help" Knuckles said, resting against a wall.

Manic laid on the floor in the middle of the hall, Vector leaned against the opposite side of Knuckles, facing a room door. Sonic sat by himself at the end of the hall by a staircase door.

Espio went invisible and waited. Waited for anything to come up. He was standing, ready to attack. He sat waiting for hours, But nothing came up. He looked on at his friends past out, then he went back to watching out.

_I hope those kids are doing_ _alright _The Chameleon said to himself quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the Controlled streets of Present day Station Square, the Amy thinks about a new plan.

"Alright" Amy began "Tails, I have an idea. I need you to call Sonic again"

"What? Then Eggman and Silver will Know what were gonna do and everything we say" Tails said back

"That's the point. You'll see what I mean..."

Espio watched the halls for anything that opposed him and his friends. A low scratching sound came from the staircase. Espio got up and slowly made his way down the hall. He opened the staircase door, expecting something to come out. As Espio looked up, he saw sparks come from the top floor.

_What the hell is that?_ The Chameleon said to himself.

Just then, a large concrete block fell from the top and came hurdling down, smashing the railings and stairs. Espio dodged the block and went back into the staircase. Then, a rope swung down fast, wrapped around the Chameleon's neck and he was pulled up to the top.

Espio was pulled up towards the top floor, smashing against the railings and finally busting through the ceiling. The rope untangled itself and Espio laid on the roof. He opened his eyes and saw the dark grey sky, then the machine popped up in front of Espio. Metal Sonic.

The machine looked directly at The Chameleon and let out a loud feedback sound, but Espio wasn't intimidated.

"I thought Sonic buried you long ago" Espio said, getting to his feet.

"Negative. The hedgehog may have defeated me once, but I cannot be destroyed. You will be sent to hell before your friends. I promise you they will join you soon" Metal Sonic said in a low echoing tone.

"We'll see bout that, metal head"

Espio ran up and threw a left punch, then followed up with a fast right kick, knocking back the robot. Metal Sonic regained his balance and went to grab the Chameleon but Espio was too quick. One fast side step and the bot almost fell off the side of the building.

He turned around and couldn't spot Espio anywhere. The robot turned on his heat seeking vision and saw the Chameleon standing to his left, so Metal Sonic ran at Espio and tackled him to the ground.

"Rgh, get off!" Espio yelled.

After being tackled, Espio was now visible again.

The bot punched The Chameleon in the ribs and quickly tossed him off the side with one hand. Espio held onto the ledge of the building with both hands, almost slipping off. He saw the bot walking towards him, so he went invisible again.

Metal Sonic jumped were the chameleon was just at and stomped a chunk of the building into ruble. His jet pack started up and he flew back to the top.

The Machine looked around to see if Espio was there, but was hit with a brick. Espio used the same rope that pulled him up to tie it around the bots chest and neck. Espio hit him with one last foot sweep that knocked him over and He went back to the hole in the roof.

"See you in hell, you metal pile of shit"

Espio jumped into the hole and held the rope tight as he flew down the broken up staircase. The end of the rope that was tied to Metal Sonic cut through his chest, severing the Machine in half. This caused electrical wires to spark and ignite the jet pack.

The robot exploded and The Chameleon was now free falling. Espio saw the part of the staircase that wasn't torn apart coming up fast, so he let go of the rope and braced for impact.

Espio hit the railings hard, bounced through the door and laid in the hallway he started off in. This woke up Knuckles and Vector.

"What the-" Knuckles said

"It's Espio! Check if he's alive!" Vector exclaimed.

Now Sonic was awake. The 3 checked on their friend and now were on the lookout for any trouble.

"Okay. Tails, grab your phone. You're gonna make the call in 5 minutes" Amy called to the Fox.


	10. Chapter 10

Vector checks on his friend with Knuckles.

"Is he alright?" Vector asks

"He's busted up pretty good, but he should be fine" Knuckles says, checking Espio's pulse.

"Okay. Yo, Manic, Get up. Come on" Sonic called to his brother

"No. I'm too hurt. Go on without me, boys" Manic called, laying on the ground down the hall.

Knuckles walked over to the green hedgehog, looked at him and grabbed him by his vest. The Echidna picked up Manic with one arm and held him up against the wall.

"Okay! I'm awake! Ease off.." Manic yelled at Knuckles, pulling away from him.

"You get to help Vector carry Espio" Knuckles says "We'll watch out for any bots"

"Alright, lets go then" Manic said, helping Vector pick up Espio.

"Damn, he's heavy"

"Just shut up or I'll give ya a good one" Knuckles called back.

"Whoa, hold up. I'm getting a call" Sonic said, pulling out his phone "It's Tails"

"Answer it then" Knuckles said, annoyed.

"Hey, Sonic?" Tails asked on one line.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sonic answered back.

Silver and Eggman went inside a dark room and huddled around a large computer screen and speaker. They were listening in on the conversation.

"Those moronic Mobians don't learn, do they?" The Doctor said

"Well, we're still sitting here waiting for the next attack. I Don't think Silver has a clue what Eggman is actually doing" Tails voice called from the speaker.

Silver raised an eyebrow, then looked at the Doctor.

"Yeah. It's just like when he tricked Knucklehead here to come after us" Sonic said

"What are they referring too?" Silver said to the Doctor, now in his face.

"I-I have no clue" Eggman explains "They're very sneaky and big liars-"

"I bet Silver doesn't know fat boy is just gonna take him out when he's got the Chaos Emeralds, just like he tried with Shadow, and Knuckles" Tails says back.

"Was this your plan? Use me to take out these guys so you can take the Emeralds for yourself?!" Silver called to the Doctor. Eggman now backing up to the door slowly.

"It was you stealing the Emeralds for your own gain! I should have known...that means I punished the wrong People-"

A large group of Robots now filled the small room and circled around Silver. He looked at the larger enemies and back at Eggman.

"Well, it's a shame I have to kill you now rather than with the rest. It was a good run, though" Eggman said, walking behind the robots and to the door.

His familiar lackeys Grounder and Scratch now entered the room wielding two machetes each.

"Make it quick" Eggman said as he left the room, closed the door and locked it.

"You, weld this door, no one gets out, and you, put something heavy in front of it" The doctor ordered two guard bots.

"So, who wants it first?" Silver taunted, waiting for an attack.

"Let me have a crack at em" a voice called from one robot.

Suddenly, a bot in the middle exploded and a figure popped out slicing up the others. It was Shadow.

"You" Silver called out, smashing other robots.

"Nice to see you too, pal" Shadow said back, standing back to back with Silver.

His hands starting to glow at the same time shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald and glowing dark red.

"Your little light show supposed to scare us?" Grounder said, swinging his machetes.

"Wheel your little ass over here and lets see you use your little butter knives, tin boy" Shadow called back.

Grounder zoomed at Shadow slashing the Machetes but was torn apart easily by the Black hedgehog.

Scratch swung one machete but was stopped by Silver's psychokinetic ability. Silver levitated the bot and ripped his arms and legs off one by one, then tore him in half, fatality style.

"Right. Lets get outta here now. The Doctor must've already started his plan. Come on" Shadow said to Silver.

"I-I just can't believe I was fooled so easily"

"It happens to us all, especially when you're dealing with Eggman" Shadow said, trying to open the door, but noticing it was locked.

He looked at Silver and pointed at the door. In a flash, it went flying off it's hinges and the hedgehogs were off. They smashed every bot that got in their way. The exact same was happening in the old building with Sonic and the gang.

"Keep moving!" Knuckles yelled, punching robots.

The hall filled with robots now, Vector holding Espio above his head while Manic took out robots in front of them. They made their way through the halls and down the staircase. Androids lined every floor, but they continued to fight.

In present Station Square, the robots were wreaking havoc in the streets and with the people. They lit fires, destroyed buildings and were fighting the police.

"Where are they?" Tails asked.

Then, he and Amy spotted the Black and White Hedgehogs.

"Right on time"


	11. Chapter 11

"How many we got?" Manic asked his friends as he was fighting off 2 androids.

"About 2 dozen. Just keep smashing em, they'll eventually stop sending more" Knuckles called back, throwing heavy punches.

Sonic and Knuckles led the group through the army, Manic stayed in the middle taking out any that got past the front and Vector followed in the back carrying Espio and fighting off what he could.

The whole hallway was filled with bots on the attack, and on the other side was Knuckles, Manic and Sonic ready for war. The three ran up and the next war started. The gang didn't give up, but were once again feeling their injuries getting worse.

Right in the middle of the big battle, The Androids pushed Sonic and Knuckles to opposite side of the hall and went for Manic. The Green Hedgehog was taken down by a robot and piled on by a couple Robots.

"Manic!" Sonic called to his brother.

The blue hedgehog raced back to save his brother but was tackled down and jumped on by another group. Sonic tried his best to fight off the group but the dozens of metal fists were too much, even for Sonic.

Vector was about to get ran into, but Knuckles helped keep back the Robots, until he got pushed back again. Then The Croc too was taken down by a large group of androids and dropped Espio. The Androids even decided to pile on the Chameleon for good measure. The only one left standing and ready to fight was Knuckles.

"God damnit!" The Echidna yelled "Come on! BRING IT!"

Knuckles pounded his chest and looked at the next group, daring them to step up. The Androids took their time circling Knuckles because they had all the time in the world to. Knuckles cracked his fists and kept cursing at them to come.

Shadow and Silver raced to Amy and Tails, destroying all the robots on the street.

"You, Fox. Listen, I didn't know what was really going on. I just wanna make things right" Silver says to Tails

"You wanna make things right? Bring back our friends and help us take out Eggman" Tails called back.

"Alright" Silver replied

"I think we need some more help, Buddy" Tails says

"Got it" Silver answers

The ground started to shake as Silver raised his hands and quickly a large green cloud surrounded The White Hedgehog. Silver floated up in the sky and continued to get more energy. The entire city was flashing light green and lighting bolts came from the hedgehog. His veins popped out and he groaned as he used all the strength in his body to bring Sonic and the gang back.

Knuckles:

_I had a narrow tunnel vision and dried blood in my eyes but that didn__'__t stop me. All I seen were lots of these guys, The androids. They piled on my friends and were killing them. I knew it was my turn. About 8 of them surrounded me left to right, front and back. I yelled for them to fight. They just stood there, laughing. Laughing at the fact I was a dead man._

_I hated knowing this. I wanted them to just do it. To end it. End me fast. Then, they all started coming toward me. It all went black from there. I couldn't tell if I was dead or not. Then the lights hit me._

Knuckles suddenly appeared on the road, alive. He woke up in the middle of the street and realized he was back. Back home, but did his friends return with him?

He looked to his left but then saw a truck falling from the sky towards him. He rolled out of the way and the truck hit the road, exploding. As he backed up, Knuckles bumped into Sonic.

"Sonic!" the Echidna called, Sonic waking up.

"Wha-what? Are we back?" the hedgehog asked.

"Yes we are...look! There's Tails and Amy!"

Knuckles stood up and started to run to his friends but tripped over something and fell. He looked back behind him and saw Manic lying on the street as well.

"Hey, Manic. Kid, wake up, we're home" Knuckles said, shaking Manic.

"Ah-Knuckles?" Manic asked, opening his eyes.

"Yes, kid. Get up" Knuckles said back.

The three got up and ran over to Amy and Tails. Amy hugged on tightly to Manic. Knuckles stopped and turned to find Vector and Espio. He looked and saw Vector holding Espio's head up.

"Espio? Are you okay?" Vector said to the Chameleon. "Espio, stay with me, man. Please. Don't die on me. You're my best friend. Please..."

Knuckles put his hand on the Croc's shoulder. He knew The Chameleon was gone. Vector held back the tears and slowly got to his feet. He walked towards Silver.

"You, this was your fault! You killed my best friend!" the croc said, picking up a metal pipe.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't even know of this. It was the Doctor's plan. He deceived me" Silver said.

Vector held the pipe up, but put it down and walked away. He stood in front of the city plaza where it all began.

"Listen. I might be able to bring your friend back and save this entire city" Silver said to the gang "but I'm gonna need your help. Everyone"

Vector quickly comes back and gets face to face with Silver. The two stand off then Vector speaks.

"Anything to bring Espio back" Vector said, turning back to the group.

"Alright then, lets do this"


	12. Chapter 12

The city was a darkened war zone with barely any light. Eggman sends his army out and he quickly hides inside his ship. It was time to strike.

(Cool montage to the song "Chop Suey" by System of a down starts)

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver run up quickly and circle around the large ship. Tails, Manic, Amy and Vector run around the street and take out any robots that try to stop the group. Silver and Shadow both levitate to the top of the ship, Shadow using two Chaos emeralds. While on the other side, Sonic and Knuckles make their way up the side wall of the ship.

The Echidna and blue hedgehog Make it to the top, but are met with 8 guard bots who stand eager to fight.

"Of course there's always gotta be someone we have to pound out" Knuckles says, Superman Punching the bolts off a Robot.

"That's how it works" Sonic replied, attacking the next bot.

On the ground, Tails and Manic team up on a group of 30 bots while Amy quickly takes out 2 others. Vector goes on a rampage, taking out guard after guard in a matter of seconds. About 50 were destroyed within a minute by the Croc.

Silver and Shadow make their way through some robots, then into a large hallway. The remains of Scratch's head, torso and arm clutch onto Shadow's leg. The black hedgehog stomps a hole in the robots head and follows Silver down the hall.

Finally, they find Eggman locked in a large dark room. The doctor looks back at the duo, then Shadow spots something. All the Chaos emeralds except two lined the walls.

"Whoa, whoa, boys. Don't step any closer or the city becomes ruble" Eggman orders

The Doctor holds up a detonator in his left hand.

"Don't do it, fat boy" Shadow called.

"The way I see it, since I'm going down, I may as well take everyone to hell with me. So you can kill me, but you will all die, too. Hahaha!"

He pushes the button and a large timer sounds. _1 minute _an electronic voice says

Shadow kicks the Doctor to the floor and holds him by the throat.

"Where's the bomb?!" Shadow yells, clutching Eggman's neck tightly.

"Ugh. Okay, okay! It's in the interior deck"

"I'll take care of it, Silver" Shadow says

"But that's not the only thing that's gonna blow" Eggman says

Silver and Shadow stop, turn around and both look back at the doctor in surprise. Eggman smiles and crawls to the back of the room. Shadow looks out the window and sees a black hole forming with lightning coming out of it.

"I used all the energy from Silver's psychokinetic powers and created my last resort. It's gonna tear this place apart after the bomb, so there will be no more Mobius, and half the galaxy"

Shadow runs up to the Doctor and kicks him several times in the body. He looks back at the timer. _41 seconds_

"I can get rid of that bomb, but can you stop that black hole?"

"Yes. It's risky, but I don't care about the conciseness. I made this mess, it's time to clean it up"

"It was an honor fighting against and with you"

Shadow and Silver nod at each other then go their own ways, it was time to act now or die. Shadow takes all the Emeralds, kicks the doctor one more time and teleports down a few levels to the bomb.

He sees 4 Guards patrolling around it so he quickly takes them down and throws them through the side of the ship. Shadow looks at the bomb, goes super and grabs a hold of two large handles on the Explosive.

"Chaos Control!"

The Black hedgehog is seen by everyone on the street, Mobians pointing at him as he flies higher in the sky.

"Knuckles, is that Shadow way up there? What's that big thing he's got?" Sonic asks, seeing the black hedgehog in space.

"I don't know" Knuckles says back, still punching a robot.

Tails and everyone on the ground stop fighting to find out who it is flying up.

The robots see their chance to attack but as soon as they get close, Vector knocks them away. Everyone is now staring up at the sky and they see Shadow way up in space.

Everyone stopped and watched the entire sky light up. The bomb exploded.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jesus" Manic called from the ground.

Shrapnel came raining down on the city so everyone took cover in their houses, but The Gang was still, not moving or making a sound. Then, just before a big scarp of metal fell on Tails, Vector tackled him to the ground and the metal hit the road.

Everyone snapped out of it and were now looking around and making sense of what's happening. Then Silver came flying and levitated just above the street and he spoke.

"Guys! I need everyone to take cover. This black hole could tear this city in half, so get to a shelter" The White Hedgehog called from the sky

Knuckles punched a hole in the top of the ship, ripped it open and jumped inside, and Sonic too went inside Eggman's ship. They ran through the halls and took out any Robots left.

Amy, along with Manic and Tails quickly ran back to her place. Vector went to pick up Espio's corpse, but the Chameleon's body suddenly disappeared. Vector looked up at Silver in anger.

"Hey! You said you would bring him back!" Vector yelled at Silver.

"I will. Just trust me, now take cover"

Vector gave Silver a dirty look and reluctantly ran back to Amy's house while Silver flew back up into the sky. Vector was so angry, he started to smash everything in his sight, then he ran inside Amy's house for cover.

"I'm sorry for all this, friend.. but I'll make it up" Silver said to himself.

He Floated just in front of the Black hole and looked in at it. He took a deep breath and looked everywhere around himself. He started to turn a light turquoise color and his eyes now fully green.

As He got closer and closer to the Black hole, he could feel it pulling him in, like a current in the water. Silver stayed in front of the hole, not stopping until it kills him.

His skin and fur started to tear off, looking like road rash. He grunted, but he didn't stop because he knew he had to stop this.

"What's he doing?" Tails asks, standing beside Amy and Manic at the window.

"I think he's gonna get right in that black hole" Manic answered.

Sonic and Knuckles looked out of a large window to see what was going on, then The door creaked open. Eggman crawled in the room and looked at the two.

Sonic and Knuckles looked down at him and saw he was beaten badly. He was bleeding out of his mouth and nose.

"Y-you might as well kill me" the doctor said, getting to one knee.

"No, your going away for life, Fat ass" Knuckles called back

"No. Please, just do it. I won't be able to handle prison again"

"That's a shame. Guess you can rot and think about all this while you're there" Sonic says.

"Fine, if you won't do it then I will!" Eggman said, standing up quickly and pulling out a knife.

"Hey, cool it" Sonic said "just settle down and-"

The hedgehog quickly disarmed the doctor and kicked him in the gut, knocking him back on the ground.

"You have truly gone whack, Doc" Sonic called to Eggman as he went back to the window.

The Blue Hedgehog tossed the knife at Knuckles and looked back outside at Silver.

"Cool. Wonder how much it'll go for" Knuckles said, admiring the blade.

Vector was calming down Charmy, Vanilla and Cream sat huddling in the living room.

"Vector, are we all gonna die?" Charmy said, tearing up.

"I can't say, but Let's just stay positive. At least we have each other" the Croc answered.

"That's exactly what Espio said, Vector" Charmy said

"Well we'll see him soon, Buddy" Vector answered, a tear running down his face.

Vector sat next to Charmy and looked on.

Amy and Manic huddled each other on the couch and Tails and Cosmo sat by the window.

"Cosmo, If this is our last minute alive, I want to tell you I love you"

"Tails, I know, and I've known that since we first met. And I love you too"

One last kiss and then it was now only a matter of seconds left.

The gang sat, looking out the window and at the Black hole, waiting for something to happen. Silver took one last breath and was now 10 feet away from the black hole.

He raised both arms like a cross, closed his eyes and flew straight into the Black hole. The edges of the hole turned Purple and Red, turning brighter the closer Silver got. His body turned a bright Green color and in a flash he disappeared.

One little mist of energy flew back onto the top of the ship, pushing it back, then the Black hole imploded. The hole made a screeching sound as it was sucked into itself.

From the view of the galaxy, the black hole got smaller and smaller, then it disappeared, making a loud pop sound.


	14. Chapter 14

All of Mobius was dead silent, not a sound, as was the Gang, still sitting in the Living room. Finally, Sonic opened his eyes, nodded at Knuckles and looked out the window. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he saw the sun shining again.

"We're alive. We're alive, guys!" Manic called to his friends.

Sonic and Knuckles walked over the Doctor and went to the top of the ship to look out at the city. The clouds were disappearing and the thundering stopped. Sonic looked out and saw all the people outside cheering loudly, which put a smile on his face.

As Sonic turned around, he saw the Chameleon leaning against the door behind him. He was dazed, but alive.

"Well, look who decided to show up. How you feeling, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Like I just woke up. All I remember is falling down a staircase and blacking out" Espio replied

Sonic chuckled and moved out of the way for Espio to look at the city.

"Hey, there's Espio!" Amy said, Vector quickly looking out "why don't you go say hi, Vector-"

And just like that, The Croc was out the door racing to his friend.

Everyone in Station Square held a large parade-like gathering, honoring the heroes. Sonic looked like he was the only one not enjoying the party. Everyone else was still cheering on and this went on from day till night. The power in the city came back on after a few hours and there was a big firework display in a ball park later that night.

The gang sat on the bleachers watching the sky light up again, but Sonic stood by himself away from everybody. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Shadow and Silver. Then Knuckles walked up to him.

"Crazy day" the Echidna said, handing Sonic a beer.

"Yeah. You know, as much as I didn't like Silver, it was a brave thing he did, sacrificing himself out there. And Shadow, I can't believe he's gone"

Sonic gazed into the starry night while Knuckles sipped his beer.

"I'm sure he's doing fine where ever he's at" Knuckles replied.

Sonic looked out back at the city, then something in the buildings caught his attention. It looked like someone standing on a building far away. Then Sonic knew who it was.

"Hmm" Shadow said, looking on "That son of a bitch actually did it, He saved us all"

He turned around and headed off.

` THE END


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Sonic**

These last few days have been out of control. One of my friends died but was brought back to life. My town was on the edge of death and Needless to say, it's an experience no one here will forget.

Manic and Amy decided to take a break from each other and just stay friends while Tails and Cosmo are staying strong. Espio is getting back in the swing of things after dying on us and The Chaotix went back to doing their thing.

Knuckles stayed for a bit and he only talks to me and Sonia. I think there's something going on there (but I won't say, yet)

Shadow is back to sticking in the darkness, but sometimes he'll come out and only I can see him. He never comes out in front of anyone, but he watches at a distance.

Eggman was taken to Prison Island and was sentenced to 200 years for attempting to kill the city, and possibly Mobius itself.

We heard our new friend was spotted a few Cities away from us, in some weird Town called Starlight County. You see, Silver the hedgehog happens to have time traveling with his abilities. That guy freaks me out a bit with how he closed that black hole and then got the hell outta there that fast.

And me? Well, I like to be alone most of the time just to get away from everyone. I'm not going Emo, I just like to think to myself for awhile. I like go out at night for hours and just walk all night. Everyone always says hey to me when I'm out and I just wave at them.

But Lately, I've been getting closer with Amy. We talk almost everyday, and She walks with me some nights. I gotta admit, I'm getting these feelings for her I guess she's always had for me. I always wanted a break from everyone, go travel, see what's new and go to places I've never been before. We'll see where it goes from Here.


End file.
